headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Valerie Stevens
| aliases = | continuity = V | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = New York City, New York | known relatives = Ryan Nichols (fiancé, deceased) | status = | born = 1974 (approx) Date approximated based upon the age of actress Lourdes Benedicto. | died = 2010 | 1st appearance = V: Pilot | actor = Lourdes Benedicto }} was a supporting character featured in the 2009 television series V. Played by actress Lourdes Benedicto, she debuted in the series pilot episode and appeared in ten episodes of season one. Biography Valerie Stevens was a Latino woman and psychologist living in New York City. For several years, she had been romantically involved with an African American man named Ryan Nichols. Valerie was unaware that her boyfriend was in fact a member of an extraterrestrial conqueror race who called themselves the Visitors. Disguised as a human, Ryan was originally sent to Earth sometime around the year 2000 to assassinate a traitor named John May. The more time he remained on Earth however, the more he became disconnected from the "Bliss" of the Visitors. When Ryan met Valerie, their passion fired something in Ryan's soul and he began to realize that humans were worth protecting. Though he fulfilled his mission to sanction John May, Ryan then took up May's cause and betrayed his own people. Valerie and he fell in love and moved in together. V: John May Valerie was unaware of Ryan's alien heritage, but he was prepared to take the next step and propose to her. Fate had other plans however. On the day he bought her engagement ring, a fleet of Visitor mother ships arrived on Earth, openly revealing themselves to the world. However, they only opened up to the extent that they were an alien race who had come to Earth, supposedly on a mission of peace. The Visitors disguised their true reptilian features so that they all appeared to be human. Valerie was at home on the day the Visitors arrived. Like many New Yorkers, she was startled by the earth tremors caused by their arrival. She stepped outside her house to gaze up to see a Visitor mother ship positioned in the sky above her. An image of the Visitor High Commander, Anna, appeared on a monitor on the belly of the ship and addressed the world at large. She endeared herself to the populace with her agenda of peace and offered citizens the benefit of their wondrous technology. Within the span of only three weeks, most of the world had willingly embraced the presence of the Visitors. Their arrival had more of an effect on Ryan than it did on Valerie. Knowing what the Visitors had in store for Earth, Ryan helped to establish an anti-Visitor movement called the Fifth Column. Knowing that this would endanger not only his life, but also that of his girlfriend and unborn child, he decided to leave her for her own protection. Before Ryan could act on this decision however, Valerie began to grow suspicious as Ryan had received numerous telephone calls from an unidentified person. She found the ring and knew that Ryan had intended on proposing. When she confronted him with this, Ryan decided to stay with Valerie for better or for worse. V: Pilot One of Valerie's patients was sixteen-year-old Tyler Evans. Tyler had joined the Visitor Peace Ambassador Program and told Valerie about the new Visitor Healing Centers. Valerie wanted to take advantage of the centers, in the hopes of finding a solution to an existing heart condition, but lamented the long waiting list. Since Tyler was a member of the program, he promised to help her bypass the line. She was examined by a Visitor named Leah Pearlman, who revealed that Valerie was pregnant. Valerie returned home and told Ryan the news. The pregnancy came as a great shock to Ryan since humans and Visitors were genetically incompatible. V: It's Only the Beginning The growth cycle of the unborn child was greatly accelerated from that of a normal human being. Ryan conspired with Leah Pearlman to switch Valerie's ultrasound images, preventing her from learning the truth about the baby. As she began to show, Valerie started experiencing complications. She grew ill and the health of the baby was affected as well. Pearlman told Ryan that the reason behind Valerie's illness was because her body temperature was not high enough to support a V infant. The only thing that could alleviate this discomfort was large quantities of phosphorous - the type that was only available on the Visitor mother ship. Ryan took it upon himself to sneak aboard the ship to obtain the phosphorous that he required. When he returned, it was administered to Valerie without her ever knowing the truth. V: Pound of Flesh A short time later, Valerie was going through stuff in their home when she came upon a safe secured behind a secret panel behind the closet. She called a locksmith and had him open the safe. Inside she found stacks of money, weaponry, forged IDs and her true ultrasound images. Valerie did not know what to make of this other than the fact that Ryan had obviously been living a life that she was unaware of. V: John May She telephoned Ryan and asked him about the materials that she found, in particular, her ultrasound. Ryan tried to keep her calm, but Valerie refused to listen to what she perceived to be a string of lies. She was convinced that the baby she was carrying inside her womb was not truly hers. She hung up on him and refused to take his calls. V: We Can't Win Valerie checked herself in to a different Visitor Healing Center - one staffed with someone other than Leah Pearlman. The doctor examined her and learned about the hybrid pregnancy. He injected her with the R6 super-vitamin, which included a subcutaneous tracking implant. He transmitted this information to Anna who saw the idea of a half-human/half-visitor child as a threat. She ordered the doctor to terminate Valerie immediately. Valerie sensed that something was wrong with this physician and tried to leave. The doctor restrained her, but Ryan and Leah managed to track her down. Ryan burst into the room and broke the V's neck. After apologizing profusely to her for deceiving her all these years, he convinced her to let him bring her to a safe house. Ryan knew a couple in the Adirondacks who were sympathetic to the Fifth Column. Ryan brought her to the home of Henry and Susan Thompson. Anna learned that Valerie had escaped from the Healing Center and that the physician had been killed. She instructed her second-in-command, Marcus, to unleash a V Soldier to hunt her down. The Soldier, genetically bred purely for the sake of combat, succeeded in tracking Valerie down via the R6 implant. He murdered Henry and Susan Thompson, but Ryan succeeded in getting Valerie to safety with the help of his Fifth Column allies Erica Evans and Jack Landry. Valerie went with Doctor Pearlman to find a new safe house, but she wouldn't let Ryan come with her. V: Heretic's Fork The Soldier eventually found Valerie and Leah again. He threw Pearlman against the wall just as Valerie began experiencing labor pains. He captured her and she was brought on board the mother ship. Ryan learned of this and made his way to the ship in the hopes of rescuing her, but was captured. Valerie gave birth to her child, who possessed features characteristic of both humans and Visitors. Anna no longer saw a need for Valerie's continued existence and so she injected her with a deadly poison. V: Red Sky Notes & Trivia * * The only episodes of season one that Valerie did not appear in were "Hearts and Minds" and "Fruition". See also External Links * * Valerie Stevens at the V Wiki References ---- Category:V (2009)/Characters Category:1974/Character births Category:2010/Character deaths